La terapia del líder
by Yuni3641
Summary: Nuestro líder necesita terapia urgente. Que pasara. Pasen y lean. Mi primer fic.
1. Qué paso aquí

**Hola a todos. Este es mi primer fic y soy nueva en esto. Si quieren saber como termina apoyen la historia por favor. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto y Akatsuki le pertenecen al maestro Kishimoto, solo me pertenece esta historia, (si fueran míos ni Konan ni Nagato mueren).**

**Puede que los personajes estén un poquito Ooc. **

**_**

El líder estaba en una sala con un psicólogo, con los nervios a punto de explotar. Y todo por culpa de sus subordinados. Que ocurrió, ahora lo sabrán:

Aquel día era muy " normal " en la cueva Akatsuki. Tobi molestando, Deidara y Sasori peleando por quien tiene el mejor arte, Hidan rezando, Kakuzu contando dinero, Orochimaru espiando a Itachi el cual se estaba duchando, Kisame hablando de peces y Zetsu realizando cosas de plantas.

Todo muy normal hasta que Tobi quemó una de las marionetas de Sasori, este creyendo que había sido Deidara empezaron una de las peleas más estúpidas de Akatsuki.

-Danna yo no he tocado sus marionetas, hum - decía Deidara

-Callaté mocoso te mataré por esto y después te haré arte- le gritaba Sasori

-¡Arte, su arte no tiene sentido, debe ser efímero como una explosión!- replicó mientras preparaba su arcilla.

-Solo considero arte aquello que es eterno, rubia teñida- expresaba mientras sacaba un pergamino del cual invoco algunas marionetas.

-Callense imbéciles, le estoy rezando a Jashin-Sama- reclamó el religioso

-Hidan tu dios no existe, deja de gritar, necesito contar mi dinero- un fastidiado Kakuzu le exige por un poco de silencio.

-Qué dijiste viejo tacaño. Quieres que te mate- gritaba a todo pulmón.

-Intentalo si puedes, albino- decía mientras mostrabas sus hilos para el combate.

Kisame estaba con Tobi explicándole el porque de la vida cuando una de las bombas improvisadas de Deidara explotó cerca de este.

-Oye rubia, controlate ¿acaso quieres matarme o qué?- replicaba el tiburón andante.

-Callate fenómeno de circo, hum- el artista cada vez se molestaba más.

Esto basto para que Kisame se uniera a la pelea, aunque no sabía a cual.

En un intento fallido por parte de Kisame de lanzar un justu (ya que el líder se los había prohibido) carga a Tobi y lo tira, sin objetivo alguno chocando contra la pared de la habitación de Itachi derribándola.

Al caer la pared todos observan, principalmente Orochimaru a Itachi desnudo.

-Kyaa- gritaba el Uchiha como una dama.

-Itachi-kun te haré mío-decía la serpiente con corazones en lugar de ojos.

Itachi se vistio a la velocidad de la luz, y se dispuso a quemar a Orochimaru con su Amaterasu, el cual impacta directamente en Zetsu debido a un pequeño fallo por su ceguera.

-ahahahahah- gritaba Zetsu por toda la cueva como si fuera un niño.

Itachi observaba a Kisame el cual intentaba huir, cosa que no logro, ya que había caído en un genjutsu de parálisis, ya que estaba preparando la peor forma de tortura que se le pudiera ocurrir.

Tobi se recuperaba de su impacto mientras se quitaba de encima la pared, la cual cayó encima de Orochimaru, se dispuso a contemplar el estado de la cueva. Deidara y Sasori luchaban con su "arte", Itachi torturaba a Kisame, Hidan y Kakuzu peleaban sin sentido alguno, Zetsu corría por toda la cueva aún con el Amaterasu quemándole. Continuaron por varios minutos hasta que los explosivos de Deidara derribaron la cueva.

Pain y Konan regresaban de una de sus ''misiones secretas'' cuando oyeron el estruendo. Apuraron el paso y al llegar se encontraron la cueva destruida, cientos de marionetas regadas en el suelo, Hidan maldecía a Deidara que estaba sacando a Orochimaru de los escombros, Kakuzu lloraba no por la cueva, sino por su dinero, Zetsu seguía corriendo, Sasori se lamentaba por su arte destruida, Itachi reía de una manera macabra, Kisame se encontraba inconsciente y se podía observar su alma saliendo de su cuerpo. Extrañamente Tobi seguía sentado en el mismo lugar.

-Líder ya completo su misión- dijo el buen chico

En ese momento todos, absolutamente todos sintieron un horrible escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, incluso Kisame que estaba inconsciente, reacciono ante las palabras de Tobi. Hubó un silencio de cementerio, hasta se podían escuchar los pensamientos de los miembros de Akatsuki que coincidían en algo «estamos muertos». Hasta el mismísimo Itachi pensó aquello.

El líder suspiro pidiéndole a Itachi cancelar su Amaterasu, para que Zetsu dejara de correr. Una vez hecho Zetsu seguía corriendo, quien sabe porque, pero seguía corriendo. Pain contó hasta tres.

-¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE M* HAN HECHO AHORA! NO PUEDO DEJARLOS SOLOS UN DIA SIN QUE DESTRUYAN, SE INSULTEN O SE MATEN ENTRE SI. SE SUPONE QUE SON CRIMINALES DE RANGO S, LOS MAS BUSCADOS EN EL MUNDO SHINOBI, COMPORTENSE COMO TAL- gritaba el líder dejando salir toda aquella ira que guardaba.

-Esto va a costar mucho- decía Konan.

Si bien es sabido, Pain padecía de estrés y solo su compañera se lo podía quitar.

Nadie se atrevía a decir nada, ni Hidan ya que ni su dios lo salvaría de las consecuencias.

Pain seguía gritando y diciendo palabras sin sentidos, como era evidente su estrés rebasó los límites y ni la ''sección de masajes" que le ofrecía su compañera lo calmaría. Konan dedicándoles la mirada más fría y aterradora posible, que hizo extremeser a la propia tierra, provocó miedo en los miembros de Akatsuki.

-Genial, gracias a ustedes bola de imbéciles sin cerebro voy a tener que contratar un terapeuta- murmuraba Konan.

Kakuzu que había escuchado a Konan se asustaba cada vez mas pensando en el gasto que iba a costar tratar a su líder, pero no se atrevía a reclamar nada, después de todo no es muy buena idea molestar a la única chica akatsuki. Y menos en sus días.

Pain continuaba repitiendo cosas sin sentido, Kakuzu temblaba de miedo y Konan cada vez lo observaba más, hasta atravesarlo con la mirada. Se acercó a él y le dio dos opciones.

-Si quieres seguir en este mundo trae al mejor terapeuta o contrata a uno. Tu eliges- le susurró la chica.

Kakuzu asintió a la orden y salió en su búsqueda de su salvación, mientras los demás presentían lo que venía a continuación. El líder se calmó poco a poco llegando a estar tan serio como antes, lo que asustó incluso a Konan, ya que nunca lo había visto tan relajado. Cerró los ojos, y suspiró mientras le pedía a su compañera que lo abrazara fuertemente y que por nada del mundo lo soltara.

-SHINRA TENSEI- decía mientras levantaba los brazos poniendo gran cantidad de chakra en el jutsu.

Tal fue la magnitud de la técnica que arrasó con un bosque cercano, incluso alcanzó a Kakuzu llevándolo a la aldea más cercana.

Dos horas después Kakuzu apareció con aquello llamado su salvación ( después de amenazar al pobre hombre confiscándole todo su dinero y otras cosas más). Se dirigió a donde se encontraba Konan. Se podía observar al líder sin su capa sumergido en un río cercano calmando sus nervios. Kakuzu cada vez temblaba más, no por el líder sino por Konan.

-Más vale que esto funcione porque sino puedes dar por perdido todo tu dinero- le decía con la voz mas terrorífica posible- y una última cosa, busca una nueva cueva antes de que caiga la noche. Y que este amueblada.

Al decir esto Kakuzu salió llorando a buscar un nuevo escondite pues eran más de las tres de la tarde y se encontraban en horario de invierno.

Los demás miembros de Akatsuki yacían debajo de los restos acumulados de la cueva y parte del bosque. Cada uno fue despertando excepto Tobi, que aún seguía sentado en el mismo lugar. Al ver a Kakuzu correr lo acompañaron, ya que también cargaban culpa y no querían morir aficciados en papel. Una hora más tardes la cueva estaba lista, extrañamente el trabajo de equipo fue puesto en práctica para terminar rápido. Fueron a buscar al líder que se había _dormido. _Konan lo levantó con sus papeles llevándolo a la cueva, junto al terapeuta. Al llegar al lugar dejaron al hombre en un cuarto como el de los demás akatsukis pero sin vías de escape posible. La chica le explicó el problema y este asintió ya que nadie rechazaba a una chica y menos a ella. Se dispuso a dejar al líder que descansara ya que mañana seria un largo día.

_A la mañana siguiente:_

-A ver líder-sama que es lo que le molesta- hablaba el psicólogo.

-Lo que me molesta es...

**Merezco un review o no. **

**Me quedo con pocos diálogos, es que soy nueva. Además es un poco incomodo escribir en el tabletas. Hay que ponerle motivación. **

**Ustedes deciden. Gracias por leer este capítulo. **


	2. Nunca seas tan irresponsable

**Hola de nuevo. Sigo aquí, y he vuelto con un segundo cap, espero que les guste. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto bla bla maestro Kishimoto bla bla (bla bla Nagato y Konan bla bla )**

**Gracias por leer y aquí se los dejo.**

**_**

**La terapia del líder. Capítulo 2: Nunca seas tan irresponsable. **

Todo transcurría normal esa mañana, bueno casi todo. El líder estaba sentado en uno de sus cuartos secretos junto al terapeuta.

-Haber líder-sama que es lo que le molesta- hablaba el sicólogo.

-Lo que me molesta es…

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, solo se escuchaba la respiración de los presentes apenas perceptible.

-No me molesta nada, en realidad estoy harto de convivir con una bola de idiotas. Es que acaso tengo cara de niñera o que. Yo solo quería la mejor organización criminal, es mucho pedir- se podía apreciar a Pain llorando en posición fetal con una pequeña aura depresiva.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente líder, convivir con un viejo de edad desconocida y sobretodo avaro, un sadomasoquista suicida, un emo ciego y además sexy, un tiburón mutado, una planta bipolar de origen desconocido, un psicópata idiota de actitud infantil, un intento de marioneta viviente, un trasverti oxigenado y una serpiente con inclinaciones dudosas. Dejo a la chica fuera de esto, es demasiado hermosa para estar junto a una banda de descerebrados y retrasados que se la pasan discutiendo por cualquier estupidez. Eso si es una tortura, no quisiera estar en su lugar- el sicólogo presentaba la misma aura depresiva del líder.

Mientras tanto los miembros realizaban lo que se puede llamar según ellos rutina diaria. Kakuzu contaba dinero, Hidan se maltrataba a si mismo en uno de sus rituales, Deidara y Sasori realizaban su preciada arte, Kisame hacia una rutina de nado sincronizado, Itachi leía " Como hacer que tu hermano menor te odie ", Zetsu hablaba con su jardín y Tobi buscaba a quien molestar. Por otra parte Konan dormía plácidamente de hecho era muy poca las veces que podía hacerlo y cuando Pain no la despertaba para " jugar", aprovechaba y dormía.

Todo muy tranquilo hasta que Tobi encontró un paquete que contenía un polvo desconocido y decidió ponerlo junto a la harina, que estaba en el almacén de la cocina.

Como todos los días un miembro tenia que cocinar porque Konan se negaba y Pain lo decía, tocándole esta vez al Uchiha. Esa mañana preparó croquetas, arroz, galletas saladas y dangos como todas las veces que cocinaba. Una vez servido el desayuno llamó al resto. Todos aparecieron como una manada de idiotas pasando por encima del exterminador de clanes, el cual parecía una cucaracha aplastada por un bloque de 10 toneladas en el suelo. Todos excepto Zetsu, Konan, Pain y el psicólogo.

Pasado varias minutos después del desayuno a uno de los idiotas, para ser específico Tobi se le ocurrió la brillante idea de observar a Konan dormir. La mayoría aceptó, menos Zetsu que tenía que " limpiar " el cuarto de Hidan. Después de todo jamás habían observado a la chica sin su capa y después de todo mirar un poco no está mal.

Para esto decidieron enviar al mejor de todos, lo que provocó otra pelea en la cual absolutamente todos perdieron, pues la chica había despertado y no se atrevieron a acercarse a su puerta, ya que según ellos Konan es mucho peor que el líder cuando se enoja.

Nagato terminaba su sección terapéutica y se había calmado un poco. Pero esto no iba a durar por mucho tiempo.

Konan se preparaba en su cuarto después de todo es mujer y tiene que arreglarse. Pain fue a verla por lo que pasó por uno de los pasillos que dan a la sala y se encontró con esta escena.

Se podía ver al Uchiha realizandole un baile sexy a un tubo acompañado por un estriptease, debajo Orochimaru y Kakuzu depositaba grandes cantidades de dinero con tal de que continuara el show, Deidara mascaba los muebles y lo que encontraba con sus bocas adicionales dejando saliva por donde pasaba, Sasori hablaba con sus marionetas como si estuviera en una cita, Hidan estaba completamente desnudo atado al techo, Kisame destruía todo con Samehada, Tobi hablaba como drogado. Pain comenzó a rodearse de un aura oscura, que hasta el Juubi temería, hasta que diviso a Zetsu tirado en el piso todo golpeado y magullado, llorando y pidiendo algo de clemencia a su líder, después de todo el estaba normal. Al no comprender la situación le pidió a Zetsu que si quería seguir en este mundo que hablara pero antes tenía que ir a ver a Konan, ya que no la había visto en la mañana. Se dirigió al cuarto y abrió lentamente la puerta, se sentó en la cama y supuso que se estaría duchando. Espero y espero, la chica se estaba demorando y decidió entrar al baño. ERROR FATAL. Si algo no le gustaba a Konan era que invadieran su espacio y mucho menos que alguien la viera en el baño. El líder la llamó pero no contestó y se dispuso a entrar. Encontró a Konan desnuda, se podía observar las gotas de agua recorrer su cuerpo, lo que le daba un leve brillo a su piel. Ella no parecía darse cuenta, hasta que Pain se dirigió al oído y le dijo:

-Nunca te he dicho que te ves hermosa cuando tu cuerpo se moja- le decía en un susurro apenas audible.

A la chica pareció no gustarle, no lo que le dijo, sino que el entró en el baño sin ser invitado y un aura asesina se comenzó a formar alrededor de ella. Miro a Pain como si fuera un insecto y éste último comprendió lo que había hecho.

Konan lo agarró por la capa y lo arrastró hasta la puerta del pasillo ( cabe recalcar que seguía desnuda ), lo lanzó contra la pared, más éste no hizo nada por impedirlo, sabía que no era buena idea molestar aún más a la chica.

-Sabes muy bien que odio que entres sin ser invitado, hoy no hay " juego " para ti, así aprendes- le gritó mientras cerraba la puerta. Después se todo la hizo enojar.

Pain lloraba en posición fetal en un rincón, Konan nunca lo había rechazado antes, después de todo nuestro líder es un maldito pervertido ( herencia de Jiraya ).

Esa mañana recibió un paquete, el cual contenía un polvo blanco mejor conocido como heroína. A simple vista parece harina pero para expertos es 100% pura, dejo el paquete encima de la mesa y fue a atender su jardín. 

Al regresar el dichoso paquete no estaba en el lugar y supuso que uno de los idiotas lo había tomado. Se dirigió a la cocina tropezando con Itachi, el cual estaba aplastado como si una manada de elefantes le hubiera pasado por encima. Al entrar observó el paquete pero su contenido no estaba y supuso que el Uchiha lo había tomado y se lo había aspirado, ya que es muy normal verlo drogado alguna que otra vez, pero esa idea fue borrando de su cabeza como polvo que se lleva el viento al observar lo preparado en el desayuno, ya que todo excepto el arroz llevaba harina. Tobi fue el primero en caer en el efecto ya que el que más comió fue él, hasta el punto de golpear a Zetsu y dejarlo en ese rincón. 

Pain no comprendía dos cosas. Una que carajos hacia Zetsu con drogas si el no las usabas y como puede alguien tan idiota y retrasado volverse tan violento. Supuso que esto último fue un efecto de la droga y preparó el mayor método de tortura tanto física como psicológica. Todos tenían su castigo, incluido Zetsu por ser el responsable de todo.

-Veamos, ¿ qué tipo de castigo les doy ?- pensaba el líder.

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que formuló una idea.

-Lo tengo. Esto va ha ser divertido- decía mientras su cara se volvía como la de un sicópata.

-Muy bien, comenzamos….

**Diganme, como me quedo. **

**Me dan un review o no. Ustedes deciden. **

**Gracias por leer. Y recuerden, no a las drogas. **


	3. El trasverti oxigenado

**Ya regresé, estoy de vuelta, hola como están. Yo se que la mayoría no lee esta mierda, pero hay que ponerlo, después de todo me gusta hacer que pierdan el tiempo. **

**Aquí esta el tercer capítulo, disfrutenlo y leanlo completo. Yo los conozco, algunos no lo hacen. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto bla bla maestro Kishimoto bla bla (bla bla Nagato y Konan bla bla )**

**Gracias por leer y aquí se los dejo nuevamente. **

**_**

**La terapia del líder. Capitulo 3: El trasverti oxigenado. **

-Lo tengo. Esto va a ser divertido- decía mientras su cara se volvía como la de un sicópata.

-Muy bien, comenzamos….

Bueno en conclusión todos terminaron mal, muy mal. Explico:

A Deidara se le quito todo lo que usaba para arreglarse el pelo y lo encerró bajo llave con Tobi. A Sasori le retiro su taller y se le vendió su arte, además lo sobrante se utilizó como leña. A Itachi se le quito su maquillaje, incluido su delineador de ojos y todo tipo de "medicina" que encontró en su cuarto. A Kisame se le quito su acuario, sus peces fueron repartidos en la Amegakure como regalo a los niños de parte del _Kami _ y Samehada fue enterrada en arena para gatos. A Kakuzu fue el más perjudicado, su dinero fue utilizado en dicha aldea en obras públicas como regalo de año nuevo de parte de _Kami_ y sus ahorros se los dio a Konan (pobre). A Hidan lo amarró a un árbol para que se congelará, cabe recalcar que esto el tortura psicológica y por cierto estaba desnudo. Tobi perdió su puesto como líder de Akatsuki ( después les digo como fue). Para terminar a Zetsu le colocó un sello para que no utilizara chakra y lo sembró en una maceta con arena colocándolo en el rincón más oscuro para que se secara.

Pasaron uno, dos tres, cinco días y todo estaba en orden, todo tranquilo y el líder había adquirido cara de, psicópata. Al ver esto el sicólogo se le acerco y le dijo:

-Líder por favor no me mate, pero voy a darle más horas de sección terapeuta. Y antes de que me reclame, ella me mandó- decía mientras señalaba a Konan.

Pain se colocó delante de ella y empezaron nuevamente a discutir:

-No me puedes obligar, yo soy tu dios- ya se estaba alterando.

La chica suspiro cerrando sus ojos y manteniendo la calma. Después de unos segundos de silencio Pain comprendió que estaba definitivamente muerto.

-Lo harás porque yo lo digo y no te atrevas a cuestionarme "Nagato"- esto último se lo dijo al oído.

Pain reacciono como si hubiera visto a un fantasma, no quería morir aún y se fue corriendo gaymente junto con el sicólogo.

-Ahora a arreglar todo esto. Orochimaru echame una mano- el mencionado no se atrevió a decir nada, no era aconsejable reclamar a la chica.

En el cuarto del sicólogo:

El líder entro y cerró por dentro, estaba pálido, asustado y sudando frío. En su mente solo podía concluir una cosa, resumida en "Mierda le bajo". Observó al terapeuta y le dijo:

-Acabemos con esto rápido, tengo cosas que hacer.- dijo en tono cortante.

-Yo igual líder, yo igual. "Tengo que hacer mi testamento antes de morir"- nuestro muchacho lloraba en posición fetal.

Una vez recuperados los dos comenzaron.

-Líder antes que todo no me mate. Hableme de los miembros de Akatsuki.

-De todos.

-Sip de todos.

-Nos pasaríamos una semana en esto, puede que más.

-Mierda eso es mucho, hagamos algo mejor, uno por día. Empecemos con… Deidara.

-El artista fracasado.

-Si ese mismo, digame cual su problema con él. Y por favor no se contenga digalo todo.

-"Jodido chismoso interesado". Veamos de Deidara no hay mucho que hablar.

-Vamos cualquier cosa.

-Si lo dices así. Cuando mandé a reclutarlo pensé que era mujer hasta que habló. A veces pienso que es un puto gay, y claro quiere mucho a su Danna. Es ídem a una mujer. Pelo largo, cuidado y arreglado, su cuerpo parece de mujer hasta su cara es de mujer, si no fuera porque no tiene pecho lo trataría como mujer. En mi opinión en un trasverti. Si algo le molesta es que le digan oxigenado o teñido. Si no quieres morir no lo hagas te matará. Su arte, que tiene de arte muñecos moldeados con arcilla que son explosivos y lo deja regado por toda la casa y por si fuera poco son frajiles, los tocas y bum. Que tiene de divertido eso a que idiota se le podría ocurrir, solo a él.

-¿Ya, más nada?

-Calmaté deja cojer aire. Le has visto la manos, tienen bocas y por si fuera poco tiene una en el pecho. Apuesto que la usa para otras cosas, tales como…

-Ya basta, no quiero oír eso, es asqueroso. Nos van a sensurar si lo dices.

-Quieres ver algo asqueroso, dile que pase sus manos por…

-BASTA, BASTA, BASTA. Ya dije que no quiero saber, es ASQUEROSO.

-"Puto flojo". En resumen no pasa tanto trabajo cuando hace eso y aquello. Quieres un consejo, nunca lo veas comer, le da chicles a sus bocas para que mastiquen eso si es asqueroso. Cuando le toca cocinar siempre hago que use guantes, nadie quiere explotar con una de sus bombas y dejo a Sasori vigilando por si las moscas.

-Eso nunca lo habría imaginado, trataré de no observarlo. No hay más nada.

-Ya te dije que te calmes. Y por si fuera poco tiene más tratamientos capilares que pelos en el cuerpo. ¿Sabes cuanto cuesta cada uno, y lo caro que son? A Kakuzu casi le da un infarto quíntuple cuando vio el precio. Sus líneas de Champú y Crema son el doble de caras, si no fuera porque Konan también los usa, Kakuzu lo habría matado ya. Cada vez que entra al baño debe de ser una hora antes para que le de tiempo arreglarse. En mi opinión es un trasverti oxigenado. Si quieres molestarlo dile Dei-chan, eso si lo cabrea.

Afuera de la habitación:

Todos habían sido "liberados" de su castigo, excepto Zetsu que seguía olvidado y los hongos le estaban invadiendo.

La sala estaba ordenada y limpia, claro todo hecho por Orochimaru ya que Konan en su opinión no trabaja para vagos y se fue a dormir. Pero esto no duro mucho tiempo. Deidara lanzo un pequeño explosivo, pero Sasori lo detuvo con sus hilos de chakras y empezó la estúpida pelea. En tanto ajetreo la bombita explotó y Konan se despertó, agarró una regla, la hizo papeles y bajo a la sala. Todos los presentes desaparecieron quien sabe como, quedando solo el dúo artístico. Al ver a la chica entraron en pánico conectando sus pensamientos en una frase "mierda le bajo". Se echaron a correr, Konan hizo un clon y dos regla de papel.

Cuando los alcanzó alargó la regla y castigo debidamente a los artistas.

Pasado varios minutos Sasori y Deidara se encontraban en el suelo, golpeados con múltiples contusiones y en un chock total.

**Moraleja del cuento**: Cuando una chica está en su periodo no oses molestarla a no ser que tengas ganas de morir.

**A ver mis queridos niños y lectores. Al que nunca lo hagan hecho correr por una chancleta o una regla, creanmé ese no tuvo infancia. Me demoré porque estoy terminando el tercer semestre de mi carrera y tengo pruebas y trabajos, más trabajos que pruebas, pero las tengo. En fin Feliz Año Nuevo y adiós. **

**Gracias por leer y ojala apruebe. Dejen sus comentarios. Acepto de todo. Ojo con lo que escriben. Y si les apetece, diganme, le hago una segunda parte o a quien "caracterizo" para la otra. Gracias de nuevo y ahora si adiós. Y recuerden, na mentira era para joder. Adiós. **


	4. Hay un límite para todo

**Buenas nuevamente y a continuación hola de nuevo. **

**A los que se preguntan porque esa introducción simplemente porque me encanta verlos con esa cara y ver como pierden su tiempo, que por cierto ahora estoy perdiendo el mío ;-) pero en fin empecemos cuarta parte de esta historia y lo demás se los digo al final. **

**Disclaimer: Ya saben lo que voy a poner, me canse de repetirlo. (_)ﾉ**

**Y como lo dije que ya estoy escribiendo demasiados empieza la cuarta parte. **

**_La terapia del líder. Capítulo 4: Hay un límite para todo. _**

No hay nada más relajante que un buen baño, dormir, holgazanear y sobre todo no tener que escuchar a un conjunto de zánganos armando escándalo por cualquier mierda.

Pain soltó un suspiro de tranquilidad. Después de volver a la Amegakure, tuvo que enfrentarse a la peor pesadilla de un shinobi ¡EL PAPELEO! Y por si fuera poco ¡EL PAPELEO ACUMULADO POR APROXIMADAMENTE 3 MESES Y MEDIO!

Una semana se pasaron en aquella para nada agradable montañas, valles, lagunas, ríos, mares y hasta lluvia de papeleo y para andar rápido con los seis cuerpos su máxima capacidad. Solo ellos seis porque Konan, no es kage y como no lo es no tiene que vigilar la aldea ni hacer ese jodido papeleo solo se limitó a observar y cuando digo observar es observar cada detalle de los seis cuerpos, no se pierde nada.

Si Pain llegara a ver otro papel sufriría un paro cardíaco, acompañado de un derrame cerebral con sus convulsiones.

Todo era tranquilidad, una paz acompañada del calor del cuerpo que emite Konan, la que había dejado de torturarlo con sus papeles.

Todos, absolutamente todos se le había asignado misiones que los mantendrían unas semanas o dos fuera de la cueva. Incluso Obito decidió tomarse unas "vacaciones" y para los que preguntan por Zetsu después de casi 5 meses en una "prisión" de máxima seguridad logró escapar porque se solicitaba que también desapareciera y para los curiosos quien quiere una planta parlante especialista en espionaje rondando por una casa invadiendo lo queda de privacidad.

En el aquel momento soñado en el que casi puedes alcanzar el Nirvana, todo se vuelve luz y la calidez te da razones para vivir nuevamente, esa paz que recorre toda tu alma te hace sentir más vivo de lo normal.

En uno de esos días de tan ansiada tranquilidad, se encontraba recostado en ese colchón sin darse cuenta de que tenía compañía, ya que ese silencio puede tranquilizar al bijū más agresivo. Estaba con solo sus pantalones puestos, algo que no es normal en el, siempre se cubría el pecho, nunca le gusto que nadie se lo mirara.

Konan lo observo detenidamente como niño embobada cuando ve un dulce, deleitándose con esa hermosa vista, enamorada de esa vista, la cual solo ella vería como la única para el. El ni siquiera lo notó, no era que no le importara ya que adoraba esa mirada melancólica y a la vez llena de brillo, era que como dije anterior ese silencio era tranquilizador al punto de despejar su mente, de no pensar nada.

Pero ese silencio que lo tranquilizaba también hacia que retumbara una idea nada inocente en su cabeza. El siempre había querido saber las debilidades de su compañera y ahora que no había nadie podría hacer realidad con una probabilidad muy alta.

Afuera en los pasillos nuestro atormentado, interesado y medio suicida sicólogo caminaba por los pasillos. Desde la llegada del líder hacia ya una semana se le permitió salir de su cuarto y pasillar por toda la casa. Solo tenía prohibido ingresar en los cuartos de los miembros de Akatsuki y en la habitación del líder, el cual le había dicho que si osaba siquiera pasar una losa del pasillo que conducía hacia su cuarto se iba a asegurar que no tuviera descendencia y como buena persona que es y para mantener a sus amiguitos junto a él no se acercaba a la segunda escalera. En uno de sus recorridos no se percato que estaba cerca de lo que los demás akatsukis llamaban el pasillo de la muerte, osea el pasillo que conduce al cuarto más oscuro, al que nadie por mucha valentía que tuviera no se atrevían a cruzar, el cuarto del líder.

Percatándose de su error y decidido a salir de allí algo lo detuvo. Sonidos casi perceptibles provenían de aquel cuarto, sonidos algo lascivos por así decirlo y como la curiosidad es algo que mueve a las personas decidió adentrarse. Pequeños gritos, murmullos y gemidos salían de aquella habitación. Sonidos y gemidos de satisfacción y placer salían de aquella pequeña habitación. Algo raro de oír en aquel lugar, ya que, según el, Pain dormía solo o eso creía, además a todos se le dieron "misiones", a excepción del puto de Obito que se fue a mirar, vigilar, acosar o quieran llamarlo a su enamorado. Pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, Pain desapareció repentinamente por aproximadamente tres meses y medio y apareció hacia unas semanitas, y por si fuera poco donde carajos estaba la única chica, mujer o fémina como lo quieran decir de la organización, ya hacían cuatro meses y no volvía.

Mientras su cerebro se destruía internamente intentando deducir que coño esta haciendo el líder no se percato de la llegada del dúo artístico. Asimismo como lo están leyendo, las dos personas más "inocentes" de la organización habían llegado de su tortuosa misión o lo que sea que le habían mandado. Se adentraron en la cueva dispuestos a informar los resultados de la misión, para luego asaltar, consumir y tragar todo lo que encontraran de comida y después para la cama (imaginense cuando llegan cansados de la escuela o trabajo que hacemos pal refrigerador y pa la cama). Subieron esa escalera y se chocaron las miradas.

-Qué haces aquí, acaso ya te volviste un sicópata suicida o quieres morir de verdad- Sasori lo dijo con la voz más fría que tenía.

-Y yo pregunto, ¿de verdad quieres entrar a ese cuarto?- le miro directo a los ojos.

-Que pasa si lo hago- reto al sicologo.

-"A veces pienso que tienen retraso mental y de verdad lo tienen solo que reducido". Has silencio y escucha detenidamente- al menos eso hizo.

Y como toda causa tiene efecto esos sonidos distantes casi le provocan una hemorragia nasal, algo que a Deidara no le hizo mucha gracia.

-Danna que le paso a su nariz, no se supone que es una marioneta, porque esta sangrando- Deidara estaba con uno de esos ataques de celos.

-Dei cálmate, no vayas a explotar nada, esto se esta poniendo interesante, ven y escucha- lo invito a acercarse como si fuera una fiesta.

Y acto seguido Deidara experimento eso llamado excitación provocada.

Cerca del escondite un sexy pero amargado Uchiha arrastraba una masa gris con espada, definitivamente iba a matar al que osara molestarlo. Se había pasado casi una semana sin dormir, si preguntan porque este hecho, se había vuelto tan obsesivo que no dormía hasta completar la misión y en este caso se pasaron casi dos semanas para encontrar su objetivo. Imaginense todo ese tiempo sin dormir, sin bañarse, con hambre y mucho estrés. Itachi estaba dispuesto a quemar lo que se le metiera en medio de su camino, camino hasta la cueva, entro y lanzo a Kisame en el primer lugar que vio y subió esas tortuosas escaleras que hacían que sus huesos temblaran con cada escalón que pisaba. Al llegar al dichoso piso se encontró con el trío de imbéciles, los cuales parecían haber acabado de presenciar lo mas hermoso del mundo.

-Ustedes bola de imbéciles necesito pasar, quitence del camino- el sharingan giraba, estaba a punto de quemarlos.

-Eh, comadreja, has silencio, este no es tu pasillo, además me importa una mierda si quieres pasar- Deidara se lo había reclamado. Pobre orgullo Uchiha.

-Te lo advierto, solo dejame pasar.

-Que vas a hacer, me vas a quemar, solo eso- le reto una vez mas.

-Ustedes dos basta ya. Itachi ven acá y escucha- el Akatsuna había prevenido una guerra mundial.

Itachi se acercó y escucho. Mismo efecto, mismo resultado. Hemorragia nasal y la cara de pervertido.

Y como si todo hubiera terminado el dúo zombie llego a la cueva. Subieron, se encontraron ahora a un cuarteto con caras de pervertidos, Sasori los invito, y mismo efecto y resultado. En conclusión todos son unos ….

Pasados unos segundos los gemidos se transformaron en gritos, se pueden imaginar la reacción de este sexteto de idiotas. Orochimaru llegó de según el "misión especial"( acosando sexualmente a Sasuke ) y subió a dar su informe o lo que sea que iba a inventar. Ya que el sexteto de idiotas no lo dejaban pasar, se transformo en una serpiente blanca y empezó a reptar.

Mientras se deslizaba por el suelo ocurrió su mayor pesadilla.

-Kyaaaa- lo habían pisado.

-¡Ayuda una serpiente mutante! Kyaaa- esta vez fue Deidara.

-Serás idiota, quieres matarme o que, mira hacia el suelo imbécil- a Orochimaru se le puso la piel más blanca de lo normal.

-Tú eres el idiota, que carajos haces aquí.

-Lo mismo que tu imbécil- ya le faltaba el aire

-Ya cállate, quiero oír- Kakuzu se estaba alternado.

-Como quieres que me calle si este estúpido me arruino mis perfectas escamas- y empezó de nuevo a quejarse.

La cara de asco se hizo presentes en todos los que estaban en el lugar, ya que ni Kisame tiene escamas, eso es asqueroso. Incluso a Itachi casi vomita al oír la palabra escama; con saber que era un acosador sexual le bastaba pero que tenía escamas, eso era ya demasiado.

-Itachi pasa algo, estas verde, si quieres vomitar voy contigo, esto fue el límite- el psicólogo lo llevó afuera de la cueva, simplemente aquello que había acabado de escuchar era nauseabundo incluso para mi.

Lo llevó a comer aire y le contó la razón por la cual decidió salir.

-Puedo preguntar porque saliste conmigo- la curiosidad le hizo preguntar al mataclanes.

-Simple, escucha, cuando Orochimaru pego el gritó ciertos sonidos pararon, decidí mirar atrás y eso orbes grises se acercaban y eso significa muerte. Me entiendes.

Itachi interiorizó lo que había escuchado, hasta que callo.

-De la que nos salvamos.

-Y dígalo, de la que nos salvamos.

Y así sucedió. A Pain le pareció escuchar un grito no se sabe si era de mujer o algún espécimen desconocido, por lo que salió a investigar. Cuando llego al pasillo vio a Deidara y Orochimaru gritándose unos a otros. Se acercó, pero al escuchar que Orochimaru tenía escamas las ganas de vomitar lo invadieron, por lo que volvió al cuarto.

Kisame se despertó pero al oír lo dicho por Orochimaru callo en coma inducido, por lo que Itachi como buen compañero lo arrastró a la salida.

Una vez recuperado de esa espantosa palabra, Pain se dispuso a desmembrar a cada uno de los que estaban en ese pasillo, en su pasillo. Hidan,Kakuzu y Sasori desaparecieron por arte de magia al sentir ese horrible chackra acercarse, dejando a Orochi y Dei con su insignificante pelea. Todos se reunieron afuera de la cueva a la espera de su muerte prematura, pero se asombraron al ver a estos dos cuando salieron de la explosión provocada por Shuradō dentro de una barrera que hizo Tendō para no dañar más la cueva. En resumen estaban K.O, fuera de combate.

Pain miró hacia la entrada, parecía más relajado y se encamino a su cuarto.

-Ustedes, manada de vagos que hacen afuera, entren y tu Kakuzu cierra ese agujero y recoge a aquellos dos idiotas- ordenó fríamente.

El psicólogo al no poder contener más la curiosidad decidió preguntar.

-Líder, no es que me importe pero, que estaba haciendo allá adentro- al fin lo hizo.

-Si tanto quieres saber, le estaba dando un masaje a Konan, es que se le tensan los músculos de vez en cuando- y cerró la puerta.

El psicólogos estaba en chock y calló como un árbol.

-Que te dijo el líder, que estaban haciendo- Hidan y compañía se moría de curiosidad.

-Responde que pasó- Itachi le hizo reaccionar de una vez.

-La decepción Itachi, la traición. Le estaba dando un masaje a Konan.

-Paso algo, de que me perdí- pregunto Zetsu.

Definitivamente no era la respuesta esperada y esta vez la curiosidad si mató al gato, aunque no especifico que tipo de masajes fue.

**No quedo como quería aunque lo terminé. Me pase casi un mes para sacarlo. No se ustedes pero es que soy un poquito obsesiva con la ortografía. Si tengo un poco más de tiempo hago la quinta, solo tengo que pensar un poco. Y recuerden espiar es malo. Ejemplo lo que acaban de leer. Y recuerden las escamas son asquerosas, o sea Orochimaru es asqueroso. Y sin más me despido. Feliz 14 de febrero y adiós. Aún no tengo que decir algo más, ah ya hasta la otra. **


End file.
